


as for the eighth reason

by hyunjwrld



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, he doesn't, hyunsung appears for a while, hyunsung are partner in crimes, i did him a bit dirty here but dw he's ok, jeongin doesn't have any lines but he appears, literally pure fluff, minhos a lil fluff, mostly 2min, seungmin likes to think he hates minho, seungmins a lil fluff too, the whole story is just seungmin in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjwrld/pseuds/hyunjwrld
Summary: And as for the eighth reason, Seungmin absolutely hated how Minho snuggled closer to him and he burried his head on the older's chest, feeling Minho place gentle kisses atop his head. Hated how the older stopped and let out a light snore, to which Seungmin giggled to.He leaned back to get a better look at Minho, who was fast asleep, staring with a fond smile as he planted a small kiss on the older's forehead before leaning back on his chest.Minho wasn't that bad.or; Seungmin tries to convince himself that he hates Minho. (hint: he fails)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 12
Kudos: 283





	as for the eighth reason

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is me having a brain fart at 3 in the morning and deciding to write a 2min fic with no plot at all lol. please excuse typos i literally wrote this half asleep and barely reread it,, enjoy !!

Seungmin thinks his roommate is annoying.

"Bring me water, please?" He requested once, ever so gentle and polite with his words as he shot the boy across his room a pleading glare, hands too focused on whatever he had to do and surrounded by a shit load of books and documents since, apparently, he had something to pass tomorrow and he hasn't done it yet— and _for the record,_ Seungmin's never rushed work his entire life. Either he was too early or just in time, but never in a rush. He didn't know what got into him this time.

"Say the magic word." That _damn_ shit of a man Seungmin _despised_ having to call his roommate, Lee Minho, stated with a cheeky smile.

"What?" Seungmin asked, confused. "I already said please?"

"These muscles are worth more than just a 'please', baby."

The younger ignored the light pet name, hardening his grip on the paper he was previously examining as he felt his cheeks burn up. _Why though?_ "All I asked was water y— you what, I'll just get some myself."

"I was kidding! I'll get it right about now, my love!" Minho teasingly said, shoving Seungmin back on his seat. Seungmin, once again, _tried_ to ignore those damn pet names Minho would call him with no meaning behind it.

 _Meaning?_ Did he _want_ them to have meanings?

No! Absolutely not. He despised the older. He thinks.

"Here you go! But aren't you doing way too much for a little bit of a task?" Minho came back not just with water, but also with some snacks as he gently placed them on Seungmin's desk.

 _First of all,_ these were one of the things Seungmin despised the older for. Minho would always act like we wouldn't do something but end up doing it anyways, even doing more than he was asked, and Seungmin didn't understand _why._ It was annoying. He was completely unpredictable, but predictable at the same time.

"Thanks, and this 'little bit of a task' plays a big part of our final semester total." Seungmin answered, lazily reaching out for a cookie pack that came with some of the snacks that Minho bought as he opened it and took one. "Want some?"

"I'm good." Minho said, although Seungmin didn't miss how the other licked his lips at the site of the cookie before he quickly turned back to lie back down on, for everyone's information, _Seungmin's_ bed.

 _Second of all,_ he's always be there when Seungmin is doing particular tasks. He doesn't consider it annoying, probably questionable for the most part because _why?_ There was this one time he stayed up all night to study for his exams and Minho was up with him for the whole night. Seungmin never understood why he did it, although Minho did just reason that he "had to play kartrider a little longer." Seungmin asked why Minho did it on his bed and his room, but the older only shrugged.

 _Third of all,_ Minho would always hold himself back from things even though he wanted them if it meant the others would be more happy— specifically just with food. It's a small thing. Seungmin didn't know if he'd label it annoying or questionable, but for the sake of despising Minho, he'll just consider it annoying. Or something.

Another scenario that comes to mind if you ask Seungmin about his hating on Minho persona was when Seungmin, Minho, Hyunjin, and Jisung had a tiny hangout as a group, or as Jisung referred to them as 'friends from diapers', since they _did_ meet each other ever since they were young. They met Minho a little bit later through Seungmin, but he still counts.

"Who's paying?" Jisung asked just as they finished up all the food, resulting everyone in the table to shoot him a questioning glance.

"You said you would—?" Seungmin stated, awkwardly side eyeing the waiter who he _knew_ was glaring at them. _Geez._

"What?" Jisung suddenly sat up properly, eyes widening at the statement, "I didn't?"

"You suggested this restaurant though?" Hyunjin commented, which was a big slap on Jisung's part since the restaurant was quite fancy. Everyone around them had formal attires on, obviously there for an important meeting or eating together on an important date.

"You're siding with them too?" Jisung decided to put on an act, placing his hand on his chest as if he was offended by his boyfriend going against him. "No kisses for you the entire week then."

"That's not—"

"Seungmin's paying."

Everyone switched their attentions to Minho, who finished chewing the ice cubes he had been munching on from his drink. "What?" Seungmin then asked with a glare.

"I said, you're paying." Minho repeated. "You lost kartrider the other day and the bet was that you would treat me food. You're paying."

"Hey!" Seungmin suddenly went on full defense mode, not minding the annoyed glances they were getting from other tables (Hyunjin and Jisung _did_ mind though, this was quite embarrassing) "You're putting words in my mouth! I said I'd treat _you_ food from the convenient stores downstairs our apartment, not in a fancy restaurant for the rich and not with these two!"

"A deal is a deal, Kim." Minho smirked, stealing Seungmin's glass of iced water just to steal yet another ice cube to chew on. "You're rich anyways."

"Should we slowly walk away?" Jisung whispered to Hyunjin, obviously bothered by the stares they were getting.

"Yeah, yeah I think we should. They're grown men, let's just meet them somewhere else later or something." Hyunjin whispered back, holding Jisung's hand as they slowly (and quite dramatically) stood from their tables, careful not to draw the other two's attention on them by making an unnecessary noise, "Smile and wave, Jisung. Smile and wave."

"You're being dramatic."

"I did _not_ have this kind of deal with you!" Seungmin exclaimed once more, cheeks heating up in anger. "This is unf—"

"Excuse me, but are you paying or no?" The waiter interrupted, causing Seungmin and Minho's attention to focus on her. "The other costumers are getting bothered, please keep it down."

"Right, my apologies." Seungmin sighed, taking out his wallet with heavy hands, grabbing the cash they had to pay in total and placing in the the little pouch provided with a pout. Once they've handed it to the waiter, she bowed, not anymore showing any signs of politeness afterwards. Seungmin couldn't blame her though, they _did_ cause a scene.

 _Fourth of all,_ Minho would put words into people's mouths and no one can argue with him to go against it. Seungmin would always have to do shit in Minho's way, never having room to argue.

Through the fifteen years Seungmin had been living his ever so peaceful live he's never encountered _anyone_ who could outrage him, who could speak against him and put him in a small position— that was, until he turned sixteen, and his parents thought it was a good idea to room him with a close friend's son and let them study in the same university. Minho was annoying. Very annoying.

Jisung said, "Atleast someone can put up with you now." Hyunjin said, "A devil for a devil." Seungmin? He slapped both of their cheeks that day. The couple went back to their apartment with a pout, although Seungmin didn't even slap _that_ hard.

"Those other two pricks abandoned us." Minho tried to spark up a conversation, trying to keep up with Seungmin, who walked in a fast pace in attempts to lose Minho in a middle of a crowd (but its least likely to happen since the mall wasn't too crowded). The younger didn't reply, instead looked straight ahead and kept walking. All that was left for Seungmin to do was to write a note on his forehead saying 'I fucking hate you' to complete the amount of anger fuming within him at the moment.

Minho, not really caring nor intimidated, jogged forward to block Seungmin from his continuous walking, forcing the younger to shoot him a glare. "You're cute when you're mad."

"Not going to be cute any longer once I take out your teeth one by one and boil them."

"Aww, you even got silly little insults now."

"Move aside." Seungmin tried to continue walking on through a clear space, which Minho once again blocked. "What do you want?" He hissed, clearly even more annoyed than he was earlier.

"You're really mad I let you pay for our lunch?" Minho giggled, "Like, for real?"

"Yes." Seungmin clenched his fists, actually tempted to pull out the older's teeth to wipe that teasing smile off his face. "Was this not obvious information or are you dense?"

"Two months ago you spilled paint on my favorite shirt that was given to me by my grandmother." Minho started to blurt out, to which Seungmin raised a brow on. "No matter how hard I tried the paint wouldn't come off. You suggested buying the exact same shirt, I said it wasn't special as a shirt, it was special as a gift from my grandmother."

Seungmin started playing with his fingers behind his back, knowing where this story was going, but not knowing why Minho brought it up again. "You then started learning to play kartrider since I'd always have no one to play with if we weren't with Hyunjin and Jisung. You still suck at it, by the way. I know you don't actually fuck with that game, it makes you more annoyed than anything, but you wanted to make up for the shirt."

Seungmin really didn't know how Minho knew all of this, yet he knew the older was right. "You do know you don't have to do all that, right? It's just a shirt. Not like you tore it to pieces of anything. Yeah, I was quite sad about the ugly blob that made the shirt unwearable unless I wanted to look awfully obnoxious, but now ends it. The total amount of our food was the same amount of that shirt. You don't have to feel bad anymore, hm?"

 _Fifth of all,_ fuck Minho for knowing absolutely everything. He was far from dense nor naive. He could read the room perfectly well as well as defining emotions and figuring out meanings behind one's actions. Seungmin didn't know if he was too transparent or Minho was too good at reading things and people, but apparently, he can read through Seungmin perfectly.

And ever since that day Seungmin uninstalled that damn game from his phone along with a sigh of content, allowing himself to warm up around Minho for the first time in a while. The gesture _did_ undeniably make him feel giddy inside, for a reason he couldn't understand.

And then there's now. Seungmin sighed as he let himself fall atop his bed with a disheartened sigh, grabbing a pillow to hide his pitiful expression. He fucked up.

He heard a knock on his room, which he didn't have to question who. There was only one person here if not him, after all. "Come in." He muttered out with a hoarse voice, having no energy to make himself any louder, before placing the pillow back on him so he wouldn't have to face the older.

"Seungmin?" Minho called out softly as Seungmin felt the side of his bed weight down a little, meaning Minho sat down beside him. "What happened?"

Seungmin hesitated, hands playing with the pillow on top of him, thinking as to whether he should open up or not.

"You don't have to tell me, by the way." Minho quickly continued, lying down on the space beside Seungmin, for some reason. "But I _will_ be sleeping here. Also open if ever you need someone to talk to— if you hear me snoring, it doesn't mean I'm sleeping. I am simply practicing sleep."

Seungmin chuckled a bit at that, slowly removing the pillow on his face. There was only the two of them, might as well just go for it. "I had a fight with Jeongin."

"Jeongin?" Minho repeated, as if trying to recall where he had heard the name. "As in, Yang Jeongin? Cute boy who works at the convenience store downstairs?"

"Yeah, cute boy who works at the convenience store downstairs." Seungmin confirmed, tone almost bitter, for some reason.

"I mean you fight a lot of people but you fought with _Jeongin?_ " Minho asked, obviously careful not to annoy Seungmin with the questions as he tried to gentle his tone.

"I wouldn't say it was a fight, I guess." Seungmin said, fiddling with the corner of his pillow. "I just... think I fucked up. A lot."

Minho only hummed, signifying that he was listening if Seungmin wanted to continue, which he did. "He confessed that he had feelings for me and I guess... I didn't take it correctly? I've never had anyone tell me face to face that they had feelings for me, so I didn't know how to react, and well, he may have misinterpreted my actions. I was meaning to say I didn't feel the same way, but the way I just dodged the statement it probably appeared like I was mad at him for having those feelings..."

The room was silent for a while, Seungmin closing his eyes shut as he tried not to recall the foolish action visually in his mind, before Minho spat out a few words. "By how you described the scenario, yeah, if I was Jeongin I'd probably think you hated me too. That's how everyone would've thought when it comes to confessing. However... you _were_ also shocked, being put in a position where you had to say something immediately, but be careful with picking your words at the same time."

"This isn't to say I'm defending you, but I think you shouldn't have to feel like it's the end of everything." Minho stopped, turning his head a little to take a look at Seungmin's side profile. "You can still talk to him and clear things up. The worst that can happen is you _not_ bringing anything up ever again. We're all human, you know? It happens."

Seungmin let out a breath, thankful he actually opened up.

Which number was he in? He lost count. But adding to his 'why I hate Minho' list is the way to older was always so good with his words, always knowing what to say and being able to see things in different perspectives that was way beyond Seungmin to process at times like these.

What was annoying about that, exactly? Nothing, really. Seungmin just took note of it.

"What made you realize you didn't like Jeongin right away, though?" Minho asked, "I mean, you and him actually clicked well, I must say. But what made you realize that you didn't like him in _that_ way?"

A pause.

What _did_ make Seungmin realize his feelings for Jeongin that easily, anyway?

Jeongin had a bright smile, which Seungmin couldn't help but to return each time he'd but something from the store. At a young age, he started working in that convenience store to help his mother with their fees and to give a bit of it to charity. Along with his job he balanced his academic life perfectly with his working one, based on how Seungmin would often catch the boy doing his homework while there were no costumers.

So, why _didn't_ Seungmin like Jeongin back? Why didn't he atleast hesitate?

"I..."

The question was the final blow, it was all clicking.

"Why are you always on my bed each time I do important school stuff?" Seungmin asked the same day he was working last minute for his task, which he proudly deemed finished as the clock hit 2:30 am. By the time, Minho was barely awake, though he _was_ still conscious. For the most part. "Don't you have your own shit to do?"

"Two years ago, Minnie."

Seungmin froze as the nickname slipped past Minho's lips, feeling himself heat up. Minho was sleepy, _and_ he was losing it. "Two years ago the last time I didn't stay up with you when you were doing your things you overworked yourself and ended up fainting at school."

Minho let out a small giggle, followed by a yawn. _Was he sleepy or drunk?_ "I hated that. You scared me. I never wanted to see you do that again. I noticed that having someone with you in a room chilling while you do your work keeps you more focused, makes you more dedicated on wanting to finish you work so you can chill the same way I am. Also snacks help boost you up. Ever since then I..."

Seungmin leaned closer as Minho's voice got more softer, "I tried staying up so you'd finish that shit early. Small things, small things. Don't thank me, I know I'm great."

That was the last he heard before it was followed by a snore, symbolizing that Minho was out, but Seungmin stood there trying to take in what he heard.

Gently, Seungmin grabbed the blanket, adjusting it to cover Minho and lying down beside the older with small motions, careful not to wake the other up.

Seven. Seungmin was at seventh. _Seventh of all,_ he absolutely, more than anything, _hates_ it that Minho notices the littlest details and takes note of them to silently care for others. Seungmin hates it. So much.

He definitely didn't sleep that night feeling warm inside. Definitely didn't wake up the day after with a creepy smile on and a giggle as he recalled Minho's words. Definitely didn't carry on the rest of the day not being able to hold back his smile. Oh, and he passed that task he did last minute, by the way.

Definitely. Not.

But now, it was all hitting him, the thoughts and memories coming back and being narrated to him with voices that sound awfully like Hyunjin and Jisung's, like slapping him in the face.

 _Oh Seungmin, you poor hopeless idiot, you like Minho._ Said the Jisung in his mind. Seungmin wanted to flick the little voice out of him.

....... _did_ he like Minho?

"Seungmin?" Minho called out, bringing other back to reality. Seungmin blinked, staring at the ceiling with no intents of returning the older's gaze. "You know, I'm kind of expecting a specific answer from you, but I'd be delusional if I thought you'd actually say it."

With that, Seungmin slowly turned to Minho, and now it was the older's time to look away. "What was that?" Seungmin asked, wanting the other to repeat his words.

"Nothing. You heard nothing." Minho mutterd out, and it was Seungmin's first time seeing him in that state. It gave him a bit of confidence, seeing Minho get all embarrassed infront of him, for some reason. He doesn't see the older let his guards down often.

"A specific answer?" Seungmin repeated, ignoring Minho's attempts to let the conversation die down. "Do you... think you know why I figured my feelings out for Jeongin that fast?"

"No, I don't." Minho answered, playing with the strands of his hair. "What's the reason?"

"I like you."

"...oh."

"Oh?"

"Oh... as in," Minho turned to face Seungmin, the two finally looking at each other in the eyes. "As in... I'm trying to process what I just heard and if it's reality or am I drunk? Care to come again?"

Seungmin giggled, leaning closer to Minho. He swears this isn't him finding the other unbelievably gorgeous and wanting to see more of it. Nope. Definitely not. "I like you, very much at that."

"Wow." Minho let out, making Seungmin raise a brow. "I like you too, kinda."

"Kinda?" Seungmin frowned, slowly moving away from Minho, thinking maybe they weren't on the same page.

It was Minho's turn to giggle, stopping Seungmin from leaning back any further, instead leaning closer and closing the space between them as much as possible. "Can I kiss you? Or are you not comfortable with _that_ like level yet?"

Seungmin felt himself flush in red, but it did help that Minho's ears was just as red as his cheeks. "Yeah, sure, why not."

That was an awfully lame response to the person he liked asking him if he wanted to kiss, definitely going in the history books and will be playing in his mind for the next ten years, either its regretting that he was that lame or in content, because his lips were currently connected to the other's, feeling Minho's hands wrap around his waist.

Yeah. Yeah he did find his roommate quite annoying. Sometimes.

And as for the eighth reason, Seungmin absolutely hated how Minho snuggled closer to him and he burried his head on the older's chest, feeling Minho place gentle kisses atop his head. Hated how the older stopped and let out a light snore, to which Seungmin giggled to.

He leaned back to get a better look at Minho, who was fast asleep, staring with a fond smile as he planted a small kiss on the older's forehead before leaning back on his chest.

Minho wasn't that bad.


End file.
